a morning in otogakure
by gothicshadow001
Summary: ok,its my firs fanfic.its just something i made up while thinking about the fanfiction ive read.its a comedy about orochimaru and his followers, and how orochimaru is a deep sleeper and kinda clueless about anything not involving him.it also has irony.
1. morning time

Disclaimer:(I remembered) I don't own naruto,or otogakure,but if I did,OTOGAKURE WOULD DEFEAT KONOHA!!!!!!

An otogakure morning

me: hi peoples!!!!! this is my first story, so I hope you enjoy!!!

(also, everybody is alive )

Story:

one morning, tayuya ,dosu ,and zaku were arguing over who would be orochimaru's alarm clock this time. "no way am I gonna wake him up"the redhead said

"well too bad, its your turn!" dosu and zaku argued.

The arguments continued down the hall.

"I know,howabout we ALL wake him up!"zaku said, with an evil grin. Dosu knew what his teammate was thinking "ok" he said. Tayuya sighed and agreed.

They walked down the halls,trying not to wake anybody else.

When they got to orochimaru's room. zaku and dosu shoved tayuya inside and leaned against the door.

"Dammit! I knew you shitheads were up to something!!!"she cursed.she didnt have her summoning flute,only the one she used to wake op orochimaru.

She started playing.

Orochimaru heard music, but he was to tired"5 more minutes!" he groaned, not really thinking.

Tayuya just continued to play.3 minutes later, orochimaru was half awake,and VERY grumpy.

Under the bedcovers, he did a series of hand signs, a mallet appeared in his hand he continuosly tried to bang tayuya in the head, in attempts to knock her out and stop the music. Finally the mallet connected with tayuya's skull. she was out cold.

Half an hour later...

Kabuto walked into orochimaru's room. he had to wake up orochimaru. "Lord orochimaru,wake up!"he said, shaking the otokage roughly,in attempts to wake him up. Orochimaru just pulled out his handy mallet and knocked kabuto out.

One hour later...

Orochimaru got up, he yawned and stretched, he had a good nights sleep. He went to go put on a robe when he almost tripped over something. It was the unconscious bodies of tayuya and kabuto. Orochimaru frowned in confusion, wondering why the hell thay were there. He just shrugged his shoulders and went to the kitchen to get breakfast . But as soon as he got the morning paper,he realized something very important "I cant cook!" he groaned. So he just sighed and went back to bed.

THE END!!!!!

Wasnt that fun!?!? I bet you were thinking that the ending would be diffrent,didnt you? Well, see you next time!!! (that will probably be during school hours...)


	2. in the afternoon

Orochimaru's Troubles

Orochimaru: WHAT!? Another fanfic about me!? Why cant you pick on the Akatsuki!?

Me: I was going to, but then I decided to make a second chapter of "A Morning In Otogakure"

Orochimaru: no fair! You're gonna make a orokabu yaoi, aren't you?!?

Me: nope, but if I get more reviews asking for some yaoi….. smiles evily

Oro: slapps me

Me: slaps oro

Kana-san: HEY!!!!WHYDYA DRAG ME INTO THIS?!?HELLO?! BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!!!!besides, want there something you wanted to say shadow-san?

Me: Oh yeah! turns to audience please send more reviews, I only got one on my last one, so if you review…. We can put in more chapters, cau's I had to think of this chapter all by myself.

All three: please send more reviews, wee need ideas!

Ochimaru sighed, it was just not his day. First, as otokage, he had to file paperwork, and paperwork was soooooooooooo boring. Next, it was sakon's and ukon's birthday, and since everyone was pretty much an adult, they DRANK and he had to put up with some very drunk subordinates…..

Suddenly, the door burst open and Kabuto staggered in. "hey! Sarutobi! Whaddaya doin here!? Shouldn't you be dead? I mean Orchmru-sma have, like, killed you already? I mean, even if you werednt dead, whaddaya doin in ….here?"

There was a pause as orochimaru thought '_what the fuck!? Kabuto thinks im sarutobi! He is seriously drunk….' _ But it was Kabuto that spoke first "what am **I **doing here?"

Orochimaru just stared "well, better get back to the party" he said, running into one of the walls.

Orochimaru sighed as Kabuto took the wrong way, stumbled, then went on the right path before tripping and falling. Kabuto gave orochimaru a big drunk grin.

Later on that day, Kidomaru stumbled in he had a hangover "aww man! Orochimaru-samma! Do we got any asprin?" he asked

"how the hell should I know!?" Orochimaru said. Then it dawned on him, HE was the only one sober enough to get asprin, because HE didn't drink. "damn subordinates! You all go and get drunk, then make ME go and get you some friggin asprin!" he cursed while getting up.

After all was quiet and Kidomaru got his asprin, Orochimaru went to the kitchen for lunch, but when he opened the fridge, there was only some peanut butter,moldy bread, 3 eggs, some old leftovers, and something that didn't even RESEMBLE food. He silently closed the fridge and opened a cupboard, a moth flew out….

After a lot of cursing and swearing, orochimaru went out to buy lunch. When he got to his favorite restraint, he found it closed. He found another restraint and instantly went in. everyone was staring at him, because he was the otokage. He ignored the stares and ordered a bottle of sake and some stir fry. After eating, He left. When he got back "home" , he found some police officers surrounding the area(I don't know what to call them….. so I used the present day American term) "what is going on!?" orochimaru yelled. The officer nearest him walked over "sorry, but this area is restricted to the general public" he said. At this point, orochimaru was fuming "i LIVE here! This is MY house! I am the Otokage! Even if this wasn't my house im SUPPOSED to go to the places surrounded by police! I have to make sure everythings ok!!!!" he yelled. The cop mumbled something and stepped away. Orochimaru walked inside to find what looked like jirobo's and Tayuya's dead bidies. Orochimaru was stunned "what happened?" he asked. "that's what we were gonna ask you…. Where were you just a few moments ago?" an officer asked . "I WAS AT A RESTRAUNT BECAUSE KABUTO FORGOT TO GO GROCERY SHOPPING AND WE DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING IN THE FRIDGE TO EAT!' Orochimaru roared "we are gonna need some proof" the cop said

Orochimaru sighed and showed him the fridge "go ask the restraint I just went to, it's the one on the corner, near the iron wok(L.O.L I couldn't think of anything else X3). The police left to check. Meanwhile, he found out that his subordinates were not dead, but in a state of shock.

SOME DAY THIS IS!

Shadow-san: please review! X3 and even though they were nowhere near, ill add inrini-san,Leila-san, and Rachel-san. So I'll speak 4 them:

Leila,shadow(me X3), Rachel,Rini, and kana: hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!! Please review so we can make another! rini-san said that

Shadow:I JUST SAID THAT!!!

Rini: TT but I LIKE saying stuff that you just said! X3

Shadow-san:THE END!


End file.
